


Too Good to Me

by exbex



Category: due South
Genre: Angst, Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 22:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/300521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for kalijean, who gave me this: <br/>Everyday we wake<br/>If it takes too long<br/>Just tell me something new<br/>Forget about the sunshine when it's gone</p><p>and which I interpreted quite liberally</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Good to Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalijean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalijean/gifts).



Guy was dimly aware of strong arms half-carrying, half-dragging him and the sound of water hitting the porcelain of an old-fashioned, clawfoot bathtub.  
The feel of almost-scalding water on his toes and then more sensitive areas of his body jolted him somewhat into awareness, an inexplicable sense of panic taking hold until he felt his back settled against the familiar length of limbs and bare skin.  
Oh yes, Renfield had fantastic abs.  
“You’re too good to me,” he managed to mumble, and resisted the urge to plunge his now-aching head beneath the soothing water.  
“Je le connais,” Renfield replied wryly.  
Guy sighed and let his head loll back. Renfield was taking-handfuls of water and pouring them over Guy’s head. Guy could hear the distinctive sound of plastic being pressured by fingers and then felt the cool gel of shampoo on his scalp as Renfield drew soapy fingers through his hair.  
“What did you do last night anyway?” Renfield’s voice sounded weary but not accusatory.  
Guy takes a long time to answer, until he finally can accept the fact that Renfield knows the answer before he can even formulate the answer. “I don’t recall.”  
Renfield doesn’t answer. He doesn’t have to; Guy knows what he’s thinking, because this is happening with more and more frequency. He sighs and lets Renfield finish rinsing his hair. “It’s too much, sometimes.”  
It’s barely a whisper when Renfield answers. “Je connais.”


End file.
